


Support System

by XrosaryX



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi and Futaba are half siblings, Akechi's Mother and Wakaba were friends, Big Brother Akechi, Gen, Half Sibling AU, Happy Family, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Neglectful Family, Older Akechi, Older Akira, Other, Plushies, Sojiro is best coffee dad, What would this AU be???, familyyyyy, hinted romances, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XrosaryX/pseuds/XrosaryX
Summary: Support System: noun. A network of people who provide an individual with practical or emotional support.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My love for this AU knows no bounds. I mixed in a few headcanon too in regards about Akechi's mother as well. Hopefully the more this story on folds the more interesting it shall be, hopefully.
> 
> DISCLAIMER TIME! I OWN NOTHING PERTAINING TO PERSONA 5 OR THE SERIES AS A WHOLE!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!!

The whispers were so goddamn loud, didn't these people have any respect? They kept talking about them, like they were deaf.

**_"They're cursed. That's what. That older boy, the brother? His mom did the same thing."_ **

**_"They're not even related. Different mothers!"_ **

**_"The father must have realized how much trouble they were."_ **

**_"I heard Wakaba walked right in front of a car...In front of her own child."_ **

Goro Akechi tightened his fingers around the much smaller hand in his. The owner, a girl with slightly big glasses and bright orange hair, is still shaking as she looks ahead. Goro doesn't try to stop her tears and squeezes her hand tightly as she lets out a whimper.

"Futaba."

Her name comes out too soft from his lips as she grips his hand tighter, nails digging into his skin as she tries to breath through her sobs, "G-Goro...I..."

"I know," Goro tells her and brings up his other arm to bring her closer as she cries against his shirt, "I know Futaba. I'm here...I'm here." She releases his hand and her arms circle around his torso immediately as her tears keep falling. Even with her tiny frame Goro cringes a bit as she squeezes him as tightly as she can, but he didn't care. This pain and discomfort was nothing compared to the awful mass of trash around them still squabbling about them.

Goro refused to let go of his little sister.

He wasn't going to let her drown.

* * *

His Mama and his sister's Mom were friends.

Young Goro remembers the many books crammed in the book case in his old apartment. A mix of thick covered books and photo albums that she read over and over. Sometimes he could look at them too, just a select few though.

Some of those books were too advance for him. Psychology and sociology with a few books on photography. It didn't bother him much that he couldn't read those books. Later on he'd look back and wonder if his mother's intelligence was something she kept hidden for his safety.

Wakaba was his sister's Mom.

A scientist.

Goro remembers the first time she came to their apartment. He had just gone to bed when he and his Mama heard the door bell ring.

Wakaba Isshiki looked just like his Mama when she was sad. Her eyes were red and she was shaking. His Mama took her inside and told Goro to go to sleep.

His mother wrapping the other woman up in a hug and both of them were crying softly in the living room. He heard them both talking through tears, but he couldn't understand. His mother said a few bad words, but he still didn't understand. It wouldn't be until morning when he was formally introduced to Wakaba that his Mama told him that this woman would be living with them with her daughter.

It was also then did he also learn he was a big brother.

Futaba was a tiny baby.

The blanket was wrapped around her three times as Wakaba held her. Goro wasn't sure how, but his Mama said that Futaba was his sister.

No, Wakaba wasn't his Mom, but she was Futaba's Mom.

He found out later they both shared the same father...

Futaba was sorta quiet.

She didn't cry all the time, but she didn't like being ignored. They found out she liked being held and rocked after she ate. Specifically when it was Goro who held her that she quieted.

It was on the third day when Wakaba and Futaba began to live with them that Goro figured out that she liked it when he held her. Wakaba and his mother were asleep when he woke up suddenly by a high pitched whine.

Futaba was awake and Goro automatically took her out of her crib.

The squirming infant stilled in his arms and stared at him with wide eyes. He stayed still and stared back at her before awkwardly rocking her. Her face scrunched up, but instead of crying her mouth opened to let out a giggle.

Goro felt...That maybe she was cute enough to be his little sister.

* * *

Goro didn't hesitate in calling the number of the only adult he trusted when he heard everyone debate among themselves on who would take him and Futaba.

Or rather, who was taking who.

The brunette already knew he wasn't favored. These adults were Wakaba's family members. He wasn't related by blood to them, disposable to toss away to some institution to rot. Futaba was related by blood, but Goro already knew they wouldn't give two shits about her.

He could see the hidden greed in their eyes.

Wakaba was financially well off. She had taken him in after his own mother's death and supported the three of them with ease. Being a scientist, she had a good salary.

And they only saw Futaba as a means to get it.

Not if he was around though.

He fight tooth and nail to keep those vultures away.

"Sakura-san? This is Goro...I..We need your help. Please.."

He was going to protect them both.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro and Futaba leave with Sojiro. Avoiding some misery, but providing support to handle the remaining amount still there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER!! I OWN NOTHING. NADA, ZIP, ZILCH. EVERYTHING PERTAINING TO PERSONA IS OWNED BY ATLUS~
> 
> I only own crazy ideas.

She would never do that...His Mama would never leave him.

His eyes hurt from crying and even as Wakaba pulled him in to a tight hug, he didn't feel warm at all.

It was a lie.

She couldn't have done this on purpose. His Mama had been happy.

She always gave him kisses and whispered she loved him every night. His Mama talked to him about going to the aquarium or zoo with Wakaba and Futaba. His Mama stayed up late with him on weekends watching Featherman. She never forgot to always remind him she loved him and he was her whole world. 

She didn't hate him!

Something happened, something had to have happened!

His Mama never hated him and she wouldn't just go and leave him.

Even Wakaba had thought so too and always told him that his Mama truly did love him. "I'll figure this out Goro," she told him after the funeral, "I'll figure this out okay? You're safe here with me."

It was clear that Goro had no other relatives other then his mother and Futaba. He didn't even consider his father, later he'd have to fight the urge to not vomit once he found out who sired him. His grandparents, his Mama's parents, were dead. All relatives had severed all ties with his mother. Futaba was his younger half sister, but it didn't mean Wakaba was obligated to care for him.

His mother had even stated Wakaba was allowed to become his guardian. Her will pleading for her friend to look after him not out of obligation, but to ensure her son had a good life. Goro and his mother knew how difficult their lives had been, depending only on each other for comfort. Goro knew that his mother would want Wakaba to care for him, but knew that she had her own trouble with Futaba.

But Wakaba did take him in and voiced that there was no doubt of her decision once confronted with the issue of where he would live.

"Goro is like my own son," the scientist argued with the social worker who came for him, "He is Futaba's brother as well. I'll raise both of them....Akechi-chan would want that. I'll take care of him."

He had been saved from a possible life in an institution and being carted off to strangers who would never love him. Goro was forever grateful that Wakaba cared for him. Wakaba raised him and Futaba, all the while researching and working.

Goro knew she was also trying to crack the mystery of why his mother left. He had a feeling she figured it out, but....

But now, Wakaba was gone. 

It was only Futaba and him now...

A deep pit of rage grew in his heart. Why did these two women die so suddenly?

Who silenced them?

It couldn't have been suicide. They cherished life, they cherished their children. His Mama and Wakaba never hate them.

It just didn't add up, and Goro had to know why.

* * *

Sojiro Sakura was a man who while gruff, was a good man. The government worker was a good friend to not just Wakaba, but to his mother as well.

If there was any other person Goro believed to be trustworthy aside from himself with Futaba, it was Sojiro Sakura.

The man immediately came to rescue them after Goro called. The vultures parting the way as he stormed in and got them. Wakaba and his mother wouldn't leave them with anyone else, but this man.

Goro made sure to voice it so as Futaba clung to the man when she caught sight of him.

"What better way to rid of your burdens right?" His voice echoing through the room as Sojiro held Futaba close to him, "This man was more of a family member than any one of you....We'll be in his care." Silence met his words until a shrill voice of some aunt directed their attention to her, "He isn't even suitable! Wakaba surely wouldn't want some...Scruffy man to care for you two."

"D-Don't talk about Sojiro like that!" Futaba's voice snapped back in the same shrill like tone, but the anger and crying had mixed in with her voice resulting in her voice cracking. She had to force herself to speak louder to be heard, "H-He's more of our family than..Than all of you! I-I don't even know you! And you're talking about taking m-me and Goro away from each other and ignoring us and-"

"Children shouldn't talk in such adult matters," a man spoke up and stood, "We have your say in how your lives will be-"

"Shut up."

Sojiro's voice while deep was enough to silence the room as the arm around Futaba pulled her in closer to his side, "You listen here...And listen well. From what I know and see, you don't see these two as nothing more as hindrances. I will care for these two, as Wakaba and Akechi-san would have wished. If you have any issues...You can take it up with me face to face in a more suitable place for an argument."

Goro could only stare at the man in awe. While working for the government had to be a factor, Sojiro's presence commanded respect. Authority in a challenging way that made confidence fade out.

Hearing no objections Sojiro looked at the two and tilts his head toward the exit, "Goro, Futaba let's go."

Futaba was already running and dragging Sojiro to get away as Goro took his time in following after the two. His eyes narrowed as he watched each adult glare back at him and shook their head.

**_"They'll be kicked out..."_ **

**_"Those brats...So ungrateful..."_ **

**_"Good riddance I say..."_ **

His nails dug into the palms of his hands, but he said nothing as he just stares ahead of him. Futaba glances over her shoulder and he's quick to give her a small smile, "I'm fine." His lips hurt from the action and he can feel his teeth grit hard. He was still steaming with rage.

Sojiro stops walking before gently resting a hand on his shoulder, "...Everything's going to be okay." The man still stands tall, but Goro can see it. He can hear the low crack in Sojiro's voice.

Futaba lost her mother.

Goro already lost his Mama and now his second mother figure in his life.

Sojiro...Had lost a woman who he loved.

Goro didn't know about love, but he doesn't forget how Wakaba was Sojiro's world. Just like how Goro was his Mama's world.

Goro takes Sojiro's hand and Futaba grips the other one tight. It was only the three of them...And at least they had each other.

As they walked again, Goro finally let himself cry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of room decorating along with figurines and plushies, Goro finds an odd sketch and photo album.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer Time!! I do not own anything pertaining to the Persona series, at all!
> 
> More of 'the writer is writing to move along and let's the story flow!' I hope you enjoy!

Adjusting to living with Sojiro had been oddly easier to Goro than he had thought.

The man was attentive to them, but not overbearing to the point of suffocating like a hovering guardian.

No, the man respected and allowed them to have space as they both grieved over Wakaba. Futaba was at ease with the man who was practically her only father figure and so was Goro, for that they were grateful very much. Sojiro was certainly a much better guardian than those people that were related to Wakaba by blood.

Sojiro’s house was two stories, spacious and oddly neater than both siblings had thought for a bachelor like Sojiro. Goro remembers the apartment he and his mother had being just as neat if not furnished with a lot of furniture. It had become a bit more filled out when Wakaba and Futaba lived with them and it was cozy. Their last apartment was a little cramped, but it was only due to a few towering textbooks and papers piling up in odd spaces of the home. It was a comfortable place however and both siblings felt an odd sense of ease with some clutter.

Now in Sojiro's home, they had their own rooms and a sense of belonging.

Futaba had claimed a large room that Sojiro had used as a guest room downstairs and excitedly thanked the man who smiled after being granted permission to take it. Goro himself decided to take the first room to the right close by the stairs that used to be Sojiro's old study. Much like Futaba he had expressed his thanks repetitively only Sojiro gave him an eye roll with a smile along with a light tap to his forehead to 'just settle down already.'

The brunette smiled at that and both siblings began to settle into their new home.

The days following were pleasant and peaceful as they began to fall into a routine that was comforting to them all. It was truly something Goro appreciated.

* * *

Goro breathed a sigh of relief as he arranged the figures on one of the shelves of his bookcase as Futaba sat in front of his television watching some new anime that recently released. The brunette's room was still being furnished after they had moved in. However Goro had spent most of his time with Sojiro dealing with transferring him and Futaba to their new schools. Futaba had been reluctant in reentering school, but eventually started to grow comfortable in returning to her old routine. Goro himself had to deal with catching up to the assignments and lessons he had missed along with helping Futaba adjust to her own studies.

He had also been helping with Futaba in decorating her room more than his. Which had been a week long project with how much his sister wanted to decorate her room specifically.

With her interest in technology, games and anime her room was practically a haven for all her favorite things. Monitors clustered on a desk that were forever decoding...Something that he couldn't quite grasp no matter how many times his sister tried to explain it to him. Manga scattered about her floors in piles that mirrored Wakaba's old textbook towers that were also crammed into a bookcase in no particular order. Even her figures were displayed about the room in every open flat surface possible. Obviously having Wakaba as her mother, and his own mother at that, as role models also made Futaba an avid fan of the Featherman series.

Goro was reluctant in admitting it openly now at his age, but his mother and him always watched the reruns on their television....

He was a little less obvious with his interest compared to his younger sister.

His room was less cramped up with manga and less messy than Futaba's. His bed was tucked into a corner of the room with the only window overlooking it. His television was set on top of a small stand and his desk was set by the wall near the door. He had two bookcases, one where most of his books were organized by genre and another that he had decided would show his collection.

While his figurine collection paled in comparison to his sister's, most were left to him from his mother. The top shelf displayed two group sets of the Featherman rangers from an older edition and he carefully arranged the figures to be placed on both ends of the shelf. He had set three figurines carefully in the middle of the group set to complete the display. The one in the center was a figurine of a woman in a rather detailed black kimono with her long black hair made to curl around her with butterflies set on parts of her hair. She held a smoke pipe in her hand as a creature that looked like a tiny black rabbit with a blue gem on its forehead rested at her feet. To the left was a small figurine of a girl in a pink outfit that reminded him of Sherlock Holmes complete with a magnifying glass in her hands. The last one to the right was a man dressed in a black coat with one eye black while other was gold, his revealed arm showed black markings that Goro had to squint to see. These had all been his mother's...Along with her plushie collection.

The plushie collection was more than his figurines, but he was fine using two shelves for them. He was even willing to put any extra on his desk or bed just to keep them out. He had refused to get rid of the stuffed animals even after being scolded by a few people that he was too old for them.

They were his mother's, and he'd be damned if he didn't keep them. Besides...He liked them personally. His mother had a knack for crane games and on the few occasions when he was younger she had got him a few. Wakaba joked how when they still attended university that his mother's room was their established rest room with all her plushies they could hug. Goro's mother even told him as a baby he'd sleep surrounded by them, it was probably another reason why he was so attached...

He held up a light beige rabbit plush with a faded blue ribbon around its neck. He glanced over his shoulder for a moment to see Futaba staring at the television before quickly giving the plush a hug.

"I know you're hugging it Goro."

His cheeks felt hot and he quickly set it on the shelf. Futaba lightly snickered while she kept watching her show, "Ya know I'm not judging right?"

"You're practically judging," he scoffed lightly as he continued rearranging his things, "What's my stats now?"

"Eh, still average," his sister playfully shot back before finally turning around to give him a grin. That was something she was able to do more now at least, smiling again, and Goro along with Sojiro were both happy to see it. Futaba still had nightmares, but Goro was happy to find that she was no longer clinging to isolation...Though he narrowed his eyes as she reached into the box beside him and grabbed a plush out, "Yoink! Gonna borrow this, consider this my fee to keep my silence!"

Goro only rolled his eyes, but let out a grunt and smiled as he watched her hug the overly large elephant to her chest, "You know you can keep that one. I don't see why you keep using him as a bargaining chip." Futaba only hugged the elephant closer and let out a light scoff at his sentence before settling back down to watch her show in silence again. His smile grew and he continued to carefully place his things on the shelf again only to pause as his fingers met something solid in the box.

Curious he peered into the box before quirking an eyebrow as he found a photo album at the bottom of the box, lifting it out he let out a quiet hum as he examined it carefully.

It was a hard cover album with a thick brown covering. The album was quite heavy, Goro could feel the spine becoming worn and the pages ready to fall out. Slowly settling down on the floor he placed it on his lap to open it. Flipping to the front page he finds a sketch carefully placed into a plastic page protecter.

It's a rough sketch, not too art worthy, but it's done well and shows details the artist was trying to carefully show. The woman in the drawing was drawn with long hair that seemed to merge with attire. A gown in a style of a kimono with her shoulders shown and the train meeting the ground. Butterfly wings that were as large as her torso spread open on display.

Something about it reminds Goro of a distant memory...

He squints a bit before resisting to recoil back in shock at the writing in the sketch's corner.

The name Madama Butterfly is carefully printed in his mother's neat writing.

It's only then he finds a black and white photo on the next page that makes him swallow the lump in his throat.

Despite the awful splotches and the weak contrast of dark to light, the person in the photo is his mother. She looked much younger and wore an outfit that seemed inspired by a mix of Victorian and punk. Two clear wings were on her back and a mask like veil was over her eyes. Even masked he knew it was her, but...Why was she dressed like that? So many questions sprang up in his mind as he kept staring at her picture. Was this album one of the many she kept out of reach from him?

If so then...

"Goro?"

He slammed the album shut and quickly placed it behind him, "Y-Yeah?"

"I'm bored...Can we play a game?" Futaba asked as she turned around to look at him with a pout, "The show got major boring now..."

"Well I have to say it managed your interest for a good while," Goro laughed as he slowly pushed the album under his bed, "Sure. This it I'll probably beat you."

Futaba's face twisted into a scowl before a small grin formed, "So he says, get ready to get your butt kicked bro!"

Goro lightly scoffed before standing up to move,  pushing the box beside his bed to keep the album covered. Futaba would be too busy destroying him to notice and he'll look at it later once she went to bed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cookies for those who can guess what the three individual figurines are from or who they are! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter as short as it was. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a few headcanons!!
> 
> >Akechi's mother and Wakaba both worked together on the theory of Cognition and the Metaverse.
> 
> >Both women were close friends and knew each other prior from university.
> 
> >Akechi's mother quit immediately from the research in fear of Shido. Also to hide her pregnancy. The only one who knew was Wakaba.
> 
> >Wakaba decided to hide with the Akechis after Futaba was born to also keep herself on the down low as well as have Goro and Futaba bond.
> 
> I might add some more as time goes! I hope you enjoyed the story, thank you for reading!


End file.
